Independence Day
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: England only came to wish him a happy birthday while trying to forget that it was the same day America left him. But while he was there his memories came flooding back on how his birthdays used to be celebrated...


**A/N: For Independence Day baby! (And because I like this pairing *-*) And if you don't know: italic is for the past though I'm pretty sure I made it pretty obvious in here. **

**Pairing: EnglandxAmerica (USxUK)**

**Rating: Nah, it ain't bad. PG-13 stuff. But there is boyxboy in it so… yeah.**

…

England felt himself growing sicker as the distance between him and America's front door grew smaller. He wasn't too keen on this day and didn't really like parties when he wasn't in the mood. As he approached America's home he remembered back when he clinched the boy's present in anticipation as he was looking forward to seeing the smile on the growing nation's face… Now when he clinched the present it was out of pain and longing for the same smile he received back then. He didn't rush to the door like he used to; it was more of a forced dragging of his feet…

He looked pitiful walking up the steps; he knew. He **felt **pitiful. But he needed to get over this feeling, at least until he left the party. Arthur's stomach started to cramp. _Ugh… _"Maybe I'll just drop the present off and go…"

_-_

_He rang the door bell as he stared down at the present, wondering if he had chosen the right one. America was pretty picky about presents, but when it came to his birthday he always made the older guess what he had his eye on. Tiny feet echoed across the polished floor as they ran closer to the front door. It opened and a small America poked his head out the door. _

_He smiled and it seemed like the whole world grew brighter, "Brother England!" The boy ran towards him and hugged him tightly around the legs. "You came today!"_

"_Happy Birthday, Alfred." England returned the excited smile with a warm one. He patted him on the back with his free hand. As he started through the door he noticed the little one bare footed. "Al," He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "you need to watch how you dress. A gentleman never leaves the house without shoes…" _

_America rolled his eyes as he took the older country's hand and led him into the house…_

_-_

He frowned at the sight of Russia opening America's door. He wasn't used to this at all and just the sight of seeing other countries laughing and talking amongst themselves made Arthur feel out of place. "Ah, England." Ivan handed the newcomer a glass of juice, "America and most of the other guests are in the den if you're looking for them."

England eyed the cup suspiciously as he took it, walking into the house slowly. _Why the hell are you answering the door? _"This isn't… poisoned is it?"

Russia laughed lightly and for a second England almost felt sorry for accusing such a seemingly nice country, "Ahh, maybe."

Arthur walked into the house further awkwardly, leaving the cup on some random table when he thought Russia wasn't looking. He sighed, "Now," He made sure his present was still in hand, "to find that idiot…"

_-_

_America gripped his hand tighter around England's constantly. His hands were so tiny they weren't able to grip them for very long. He always admired his brother's big hands and how strong they seemed to be…_

"_Brother England!" He turned on his heel, pulling the older over to the dining table playfully, "You got me a present right?" _

_England laughed, "Of course." _You'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't… _He thought. He eyed the nicely decorated table with a bouquet of roses placed respectfully in the middle. There was a small cake at one end while a small plate of brunch sat at the other. Several of America's hand drawn pictures were scattered throughout the polished wood. "Al… have you been waiting here for me?" _

_The boy nodded with an accomplished smile, "I was so excited you were coming." _

_-_

England stared at the dining table, not really surprised America wasn't there. The once nicely polished, wooden table was now chipped and dusty with only a single empty vase to fill the center. He felt an empty pain in his chest that he always felt the most on this day. Why was he such a fool that he couldn't just leave the present and get the hell out?

No. That'd be too rude of him. To just up and leave without even greeting him properly. He was already late. That was not something a gentleman should do.

The country started towards the den, but he started to feel uneasy once he heard the joyful laughter of the birthday boy echo through the long hallway. He wanted to start walking slow again, just letting the time pass as his birthday drew to a close, but he knew it'd still be a long while until that happened.

Arthur turned the corner to see a room full of ribbons and balloons all in red, white, and blue. Through the screen door he could see the grill smoking and could only assume he was cooking BBQ. A few feet away from the door stood America behind a table surrounded by presents and guests.

Seeing the smile on his face England couldn't help, but frown. _Are you that happy to have left me…? _

_-_

_England stared down at him, placing the neatly wrapped present on the table. He eventually smiled back, kneeling down to his level. "Well then; I hope I made your wait worth while. Are you ready for your present?" _

"_Yay!" _

_-_

"England!" The American waved to him, a huge smile on his face. England couldn't help, but smile back even though he knew the smile wasn't just because he came today. "You came!" Arthur couldn't keep himself from smiling sadly as he approached the table.

"I'm only stopping by."

"Oh really? Okay then." Alfred pushed his sliding party hat back on his head.

Arthur gestured towards his present, "I got you something."

_-_

_England handed the boy his present and watched as the wrapping paper was torn off messily. The scraps fell to his sides and the tiny nation gasped as he pulled out his new treasure. "Wow!" He ran his hand along the soft, glossy wood. He let his fingers feel the detailed carvings and curves. "It's so cool! It's-uh… what is it?" _

_Arthur sighed smiling, "It's a box." _

"_A box?" The older nation noticed the what-the-hell-kind-of-present-is-that face and quickly explained. _

"_Think of it as a… __**treasure **__box. You can put whatever you want inside. You can start it off with a memory." _

"_A memory?" the Englishmen watched as the boy's face lit up with curiosity. "But…" He looked at the box from all angles, "How will I be able to fit memories in such a small box? In my head they look so __**big**__." _

"_Well, they don't have to necessarily be from your head. As the days go by and you grow bigger you'll find fragments of those memories that you can fit in this box." England then saw the boy's face turn from curious to confusion. He chuckled, "Look inside. There might be a memory in there already." _

_-_

America took a glance at it for a second before his attention turned away to something else, "Oh, just put it with the rest of them. Thanks."

The Britain frowned, running his hand through his hair before setting the box down. "O-okay then.

"Whaaat!? That's it!?" He stared at the tiny box in disappointment.

_Th-that's it!? _"Like hell 'ya git! You should be grateful I even got you something!"

The American puckered his lips, "Yeah, I guess." He paused, "Is it a good present?"

"Hell if I know."

"Wouldn't you know if you got a good present or not?"

"Depends on the person's taste."

"Don't you know my taste?"

"Your tastes change."

Alfred thought about this for a moment. "Hm… I suppose you're right about that."

England didn't like this conversation in the slightest. He just wanted to leave, he already felt sick. He rested his hand on his stomach lightly as he started out of the den, "I-I'll be leaving now."

"Oh… Thanks for stopping by!" The Britain didn't turn back to see Alfred waving him goodbye. He'd rather not.

As he started for the door his eye caught the stairs which led towards the American's bedroom. Arthur subconsciously led himself towards the room, remembering that back then it was the one on the right all the way in the back of the hallway. He always felt peace in those days where America would call out to him _'Come see my toy collection!' _or _'Read me a story!' _

England smiled at the memories as he opened the door. There weren't too many things in his room compared to back when he was small. He no longer had his collection of toy guns or wooden soldiers. His closet was filled with dusty jackets and suits he never wore. His small bed was replaced with a bigger one with only a nightstand by it's side. He didn't know how much his room changed until now.

Arthur closed the door behind him and immediately sat on the bed. He sighed heavily, hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. He tried drowning out the excitement emitting from downstairs, but so far he was out of luck.

It really sounded like America was having fun. He could hear his laughter all the way to his room. England should be happy about America's happiness, but he wasn't. He was just selfish; he knew. _Have to accept the fact that his smiles aren't for me anymore… _

He frowned at the thought. "I should go." _This place is only making me miserable… _

Before he even got up a small object caught his eye. It was sitting on the dresser and looked so familiar he caught what it was in an instant. England's eyes widened, running over to the object almost too afraid to even see if it was really the thing. But it was. There, sitting in the middle of the dresser was the treasure box he had gotten him oh so many years ago. He was still using it even though he threw everything else aside?

England grabbed the box and wandered back over to the bed. It still seemed like it was in the same condition as when he had given it to him though it may have lost a little of it's shine. _Has he been using it? _The Britain could only imagine what memories the man could have possibly been keeping in here. He let out a long breath before opening the box slowly…

_-_

_America opened the box and his smile grew wider. He pulled out the golden soldier pin and stared at it in awe. "This is amazing, Brother!" _

"_Yup! And when you want to take it around with you, you can just pin it to your shirt. If you keep it in your box you'll never lose it." _

"_Ooh~." _

"_Was it the present you were expecting?" _

_The little one shrugged, "Well, I was hoping for another action figure, but..." Alfred smiled, "If it's from you I'll always like it." _

"_Haha, good." _

_- _

As the guests from downstairs started the countdown and the day started turning into night England tried his best to keep in his tears. He clinched the pin in his hand tightly, his hands started to quiver.

"10! 9!"

"_I was so excited you were coming!" _

"8! 7!"

"_Well if it's from you I'll always like it." _

"6!"

"_Oh, you can just set it over with the rest of them." _

"5!"

"_When did you get so small?" _

"4!"

"N-no…" England shook his head violently as a tear ran down his cheek.

"3! 2!"

"Don't say it…"

"1!"

"**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!!**"

Fireworks lit up the night sky, making it sparkle in shades of colors from blue to white. Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling the box slipping out of his hands. A picture slipped out of the box and fell to the floor silently. "Are you this happy… to have left me?" He stared back down at the pen, "Were you this happy… to have left on your birthday?"

…

England had watched the fireworks for so long he had no idea how much time had passed. Well it couldn't have been that late right? Because America would have gone up to his room by now right? There was no longer a commotion downstairs so what if the party was over?

Arthur walked out of the room and down the stairs and indeed there was no one in sight. _'The bloody hell…? _Was everyone gone already? The Britain wondered around the main floor and came across the American's grandfather clock. _Oh God… it's freakin' two o' clock in the morning!? _Was he in some kind of deep trance where he fell asleep with his eyes open? Or did he really wonder around in his memories for five hours? And if it was two in the morning then where the hell was Alfred?

England wondered to the den. All the lights were off besides a single small lamp. The whole place was a mess from the party. Wrapping paper, ribbons, plastic cups and such were all over the floor. A mess of condiments remained on the counters… Then there on the far side of the room lay Alfred on a couch, knocked out.

The Britain sighed, scratching his head lightly. It felt like old times, but this time he couldn't scold him. He wondered over to him and stared at the relaxed, drooling face of the sleeping country and half smiled. He knelt beside the couch, looking up at him. "America…" England placed a hand on the other's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb lightly. _Sleeps just like he did back then… _"Oh Al…" He drew his face closer, giving him a good night kiss on the lips, "Why did you have to leave…?" He whispered softly, tickling the other's lips as he pulled back sighing. "You didn't put anything in that box like I was expecting you to…" Arthur took his hand in his, "and you kept the box out unlike anything else I've given you."

As England was about to pull back, to his surprise, America gripped his hand tightly. "Ah!?" The Britain was too afraid to look up as America sat up on the couch. He could only feel the smirk the man was giving him burning through his skull. Eventually he took the time to look up at Alfred, gulping loudly as his face turned pink, "A-America."

"Maybe because that box was the best memory you could have ever given to me." He replied, kissing England's hand softly.

Arthur's eyes widened, "A-America…"

"Aaannd, to tell you the truth… you don't really give much thought to your presents these days." He smiled which made England frown.

"F-fine! What present would make you happy this year?"

Alfred smirked which only made the Britain feel nervous. He cupped his cheek and leaned forward, brushing his lips against his nose, "I can think of one."

"Wh-wha-!? What're you-!?"

"Shh, just one." America planted a kiss on the Britain's neck, receiving a small gasp in response. His free hand wondered down to England's shirt and pulled it up slightly as his other hand gripped Arthur's hand even tighter. Arthur wasn't too sure why this was happening and at first he only wanted this to stop. He tried to deny all the pleasure that was coursing through his body because he knew that later on Alfred would act like none of this ever happened. Why should he have to live with the pain by himself?

"S-stop." He snatched his hand away and stared up at him as if he were strained, "I can't. Not if things are as they are now. Your taste changes remember? So tomorrow you won't even want to remember what's happening now…"

America sighed, but smiled, "Hey England. You wanna take a picture with me?"

"Eh?" _The most random thing he's said all night… _"A… a picture."

_-_

"_How about we take a picture." England suggested._

_America tilted his head, "Picture?" _

"_It's a great way to capture memories." _

"_You can do that!?" _

_England smiled as he waved the photographer over. "See look." He pointed to the camera man as he set up his camera. "He's going to capture the memory for us. The lens is going to get a good view of us and then the flash is going to capture us on the film." _

"_C-capture us!?"_

"_Well, just the image of us anyway, haha." _

_Little America frowned, "Image?" _

_The photographer adjusted himself behind the dark cloth and held the button in hand to indicate that he was ready. "Okay," England scooted closer to the boy and knelt down on one knee, "look over at the man and never take your eyes off him… Stand up straight…" Arthur looked at the boy and chuckled at the sight of him looking as if he were in the army. And with the funniest looking frown he's ever seen. "And don't forget to smile." He added. _

_America nodded, "O-okay." _

"_Ready?" England started counting down as he faced the camera, "3, 2, 1." The flash went off which caused the boy to close his eyes tightly. _

"_Oooww…" He rubbed his eyes as he turned to face his 'brother'. _

"_Ah, Al, you blinked didn't you?" _

"…_If this is how I'm supposed to get memories I don't think I want to keep any." _

_Arthur laughed, taking America's hands off his eyes, "Here we'll try something different." America nodded, "Ready? 3." England scooted behind the younger country quietly as Alfred looked back towards the camera, "2." The older took a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, "Gotcha!" America smiled and quickly looked up at the older country to see that he was returning a smile, "1…" The flash flickered on for a second and this time the American didn't even flinch, "And that's how a memory is captured." _

_- _

America pulled out his digital camera as he pulled the Britain on the couch with him. Arthur gasped as he landed on the man's lap, not feeling really up to the mood of taking a picture. He was already looking pitiful enough and now the idiot had to capture it on camera? "I-I'm not… really sure about this…"

"But I want another memory to add in my box."

England gulped. Well he couldn't say no to that. He groaned as the American pulled him closer into the camera's range. Alfred held out the camera and rested his finger on the shutter button, "Ready?" Arthur didn't even try to smile and didn't even take time to look up at the camera when he started to count down. "3!" America tightened his grip on the man's shoulder, "2!" Then he started to whisper, "Hey… Brother England." The Britain glanced up at him curiously, hearing himself be called something that he hadn't been referred to in a long time. "1…" America quickly kissed his forehead as he pressed the button and the flash flickered for a short second. England's eyes stayed wide, even while the flash appeared in their eye shot. He didn't even flinch…

"A… America…" His response was throaty and he could barely even get the words out. America was showing him affection…

"Now let's see if you blinked." Alfred laughed playfully, bringing his camera down towards them. "England, look."

England was too stunned to look. America was showing him the same affection he showed him years ago… "Alfred-"

"Okay! Next picture, haha!"

"E-eh!?" _Next!? _

"What would you prefer? On the lips this time? Or should we go shirtless?" America teased.

England's face turned a darker shade of red, "You-! You-!" Arthur hit him in the head, hard. "Pervert!"

_I know what you did. You didn't want the moment to feel awkward… _

"Man! I was just joking!"

"Y'damn bastard!" Despite his words England was laughing and smiled which must have been the most genuine looking smile he gave all day.

_I know this is a day late, but… _

"How mean!" Alfred smiled back.

_Happy Birthday. _

**Bwahaa! For Independence Day! I hope this wasn't too boring to read. And I hope it wasn't too confusing to understand either. There was barely even any kissing in this one! My God, I'm sorry! It's 'cause I'm tired. I just moved into my house a few days ago lol. Hopefully I can make a sexier USxUK story soon. **

**Happy Fourth of July everyone (who celebrates it)! **

**P.S. Don't comment saying 'the way you describe a picture being taken is wrong' cause hell I tried my best. **_1QE3_


End file.
